I Heart You
by Mizuki Chouchou
Summary: Ch7 : What happens after that Valentine day? Chapter 7 continues the chocolate story, from both sides in that Valentine night!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** Inspired by Gumi's song "Kimi omoi, kataomoi" or "My Unrequited Feelings For You", I decided to make this fan fiction. The pairing should be Gumi X Len, but I think it wouldn't affect the main idea of the story.

**Note : **English is not my mother language, so please forgive any typo or grammar mistake that I have made. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>My Unrequited Feelings For You<strong>

In that new year, I have started my pages of life again. I thought it will be such a monotone life, school life, daily life. I haven't ever thought that I'd feel something different this time...

He sat next to my seat. He's not so excel at his study, but he has a talent on singing. His attitude is good enough and he's funny. He's a good friend of mine. I don't know since when, but suddenly I fell in love with him. I don't know why... I should have been attracted by a boy who's good at his study just like Hiyama Kiyoteru who sat behind me. But why, why should I fell in love with Len—the boy next to me?

I know his past. He has ever liked a girl from another class 1 year ago. He liked Miku before. Later on I know that he has ever hang out with her, but then Miku ended their short relationship, which made him very sad and broken hearted. And not so long after that happened, Miku went out with Kaito. And they are still together up until now, Miku and Kaito.

I wonder if he still has some feelings to her? I wonder... Why... am I so curious like this? I shouldn't have fallen in love with him, he's not my type of boy... But it happens naturally... Although he hasn't done any try in order to get closer to me, but somehow I felt that he's different than usual after time flew by. Our arms have ever touched each other's, while we were writing. I knew it but I led it be... I wonder if he has another meaning about it... or just a coincidence?

Also, his way when he looked at me... It's really different. I am so nervous until I can't see his eyes anymore. He talked to me as usual, but I know that there's something different. I just can't tell what is it... But, didn't he like Miku? Doesn't he like her, still?

" Hiya, say... You still like Miku, right?" I asked it casually, in the middle of our normal conversation.

" No...," he answered, " who is she? She's not special for me..."

I get a hint of something from his voice. A hint that he still feels broken heart and injured. Well, who didn't get injured after liking a girl and then that girl just end your relationship...?

" Oh yeah?" I asked again casually. I didn't want to sound serious or that I really ask that for my own sake, uhm well...

" Yeah, and besides," he answered, " I think I have begun to like another girl..."

" Oh... is that true?" I asked with a bit hope. _Who could it be? Oh my... B-but! It's not common here for a girl, confessing to a boy? Uh, besides is this really love? No way... It's just that I am curious, yeah... that's it..._

" Is she in this class?" I asked him again. Len nodded.

" Yeah, I like someone in this class," he repeated himself.

" Uhm, whaaa...? You like... Hiyama?" I laughed after it. He chuckled.

" No way! That person has white skin and medium hair!" He answered. _Uh-oh! I...have white skin and medium hair... Can I hope...? _

Didn't want to continue the conversation because I am scared and also hesitant, I continued to write. While my mind is still thinking of some possibilities. The only girl in this class that is close to him, as I know, is only me... So... is that true? But I am scared on being rejected... B-but, what if he likes me? ...Well, I won't reject him... Ehm, but I am still afraid... He hasn't done any movement to get closer to me, anyway...

After that, using a team work reason, I mailed him. He replied, but his replies are short. I am a bit disappointed and a doubt has started to pop out in my mind. Is he really...?

And then time flew by again. Sometimes I feel really attracted and close to him, but sometimes I also feel that he doesn't like me, he must be liking someone else... I don't know the answer of them. I don't know... I don't know what am I suppossed to do now... I don't want to break this friendship, but I don't want to be just a friend of him. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know if I should still like you.

I tried to make him show any sign of it. Any sign that he also likes me. When he's absent, I mailed Len. I mailed him in every chance I have... He hasn't bought any credit so he couldn't reply my messages, but still, I am confused. I tried to look into his eyes when I talked to him, and he looked at my eyes too. Our eyes met each others. I didn't know what to do... I'd usually try to look at the other way. But every time our eyes meet, I feel some kind of funny feelings inside...

I wish for one day... that he'd be aware of my feelings... But maybe he's also afraid to make a movement... Maybe he's afraid since he has ever had bad experience in his romance life back then... And this is my first time of feeling this kind of... emotions. I am really clueless. But I will be waiting while giving some signs... This feeling is overwhelming, but I'll try to lock my feelings and say that everything will be fine. I'll be waiting until Len is aware of my feelings...

I wonder if my love will remain unrequited... or will there be a day when he approaches me? If that time comes, I'll definitely open my heart for him.

I don't know. I don't know. I don't know if I should still like you. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know what I should do. I locked away my feelings and said, "I'm sure everything will turn out fine!"

Deep down in my smallest heart, I hope that our feelings are the same... I don't want my first love to be an unrequited love... Realize my feelings, Len... But until that day comes, I'll stay as your friend. I hope it will be soon, please... And I will enjoy every heart-throbbing moments in school. That suppossedly-monotone school life has become more enjoyable ever since I felt this emotion.

it's all like a dream. I wish one day you'd become aware of my feelings. But until that time comes, I will lock away my feelings and say, "I'm sure everything will turn out fine!"

* * *

><p><strong>It's one-shot story that I made during my spare time and boredom. I hope you'd come to like this story. And please leave a review if you don't mind it. <strong>**Thanks for reading my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Difficult Love**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

It has been one year ever since the day I began to understand that I like Kagamine Len, my ex-seatmate. I didn't have the courage to ask him out or to ask how he felt for me. For me, being his best friend is more than enough. I won't ask for more. This relationship is good for me. I can be by his side, laugh alongside with him, and thus... it's graduation day already. There's no promise that I can be with him again in my high school years. I didn't say anything to him. That's such a bad end. Such a loser. And junior high graduation holiday flew by so fast—I spent those days doing nothing, but to regret.

What if in high school—there's someone else that he likes? What if someone else likes him and that person stands more chance than me? What if we can't become best friends anymore? What if we were in different classes? What if someone else took the seat beside him? What if-...

My love towards Len grew day by day, without me even being able to stop this feelings. And without even realizing it—high school life starts. I went to school unwillingly. I walked down the street—looking at the same, monotone, grey road. I wonder what will happen from here onwards... It's my first time loving someone... Why won't my love life—no, my whole life become as easy as the girls in the manga and anime?

.

.

" Ah, here you are! Gumiiii!" Rin, my best friend ever since my junior high, waved at me with her cheerful smile.

" Ah, hi there, Rin," I tried to smile.

" What is it? Why do you look so gloomy?" asked Mikagane Rin. _Whoa—she's quite sharp. _I haven't told her about my secret crush to Len. For all past 3 years in our junior high, we happened to end up in the different class, but we were all together in the club. I doubt she knows who Len is.

" Ah, nothing...," I smiled.

" You know, we're in the same class for this one year!" she smiled happily, " Oh my, finally we can be together! I hope we will be in the same class for all 3 years, not only for this one year!" She hugged me, I can feel her happiness and I, too, am happy. But a slight doubt crossed my mind. _Will I be able to be in the same class with Len?_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

I walked down to my class along with Rin, who's always so bright and cheerful. Class 1-1. Here we are. I opened the door—and quickly took a gaze thoroughout the class and the ones who are in the class now. I didn't catch a slight glimpse of Len. I sighed, I felt a bit disappointed. But I could be together with Rin, at least I could be grateful of the fact that I have someone that I knew in this class. I picked a seat in the middle, where Rin took a seat next to me. I leaned with my hand on the table as I looked at the seat—at my left side. I wonder what kind of person would fill in that seat... I gazed to the sky through the window just next to that seat.

Suddenly, someone put a bag on that desk, and that person took out the seat as he sat on the seat. Within a second, I straighten my head and back, looking at that person as I held my breathing. I couldn't believe what I saw. I might be hallucinating.

" Eh? You're Gumi, aren't you?"

That voice—the voice of someone that I've been wanting to hear all the time. The voice that I missed. The voice I longed for. And the soft smiling face that I've been dreaming of all this time. Len. He sat next to me... again? Is this just a dream—if it is, then I don't want to be awaken from this sweet dream.

" Eh? You're Len, aren't you?" asked Rin—_wait, she knew who Len is?_

" Ah, Rin is here, too. Well, hope we can be good friends again this year," said Len as he moved out of his desk and he approached his fellow boys.

" ...Rin, you know... Len?" I asked Rin. A sudden, random, and wild thought crossed my mind. What if Rin likes Len... Oh my, what am I thinking about? Rin is my best friend. My only best friend and I just had a bad feeling for her...

" ? Yes...," said Rin as she raised her eyebrows, " he's my childhood friend. Well, we were good friends for some time during our elementary time and he's more like a brother for me."

I exhaled my breath that I've been holding all the time, feeling rejoiced. Suddenly, Rin giggled and she looked at me with her nasty eyes.

" Gumi, could it be that you-," she tried to guess—and I knew what she's going to say from her tone of voice and also from her face. My face became red all of the sudden as I pulled Rin near to me.

" Please, please don't say it to anyone else!" I begged her. She remained silent for a moment—it felt like an eternity for me—before she finally laughed.

" I won't if you'd tell me more about this after school orientation is over."

.

.

_**o0o**_

" Heeeeee?" Rin raised her voice, " so you've liked him for this whole 1 year and not even telling me about it? Meanie!"

" Ah... I thought you didn't know him, so..."

" That's not the case!" Rin suddenly stood and her hand hit the table. Just in that second, we've become the cafe's centre of attention.

" Eh, sorry, I think I was a bit exaggerating here," she managed to get a control of herself as she sat down, " I'm just a bit mad that you didn't tell me about this. Hello, I'm your best friend, right?"

" True... Sorry...," I drank my ice cream.

" Nah, don't be," Rin continued to drink her ice cream as well, "but you're pretty close to him, aren't ya?"

" Y-yes...," I couldn't say anything else again as I've told her everything—and I couldn't help but feel embarassed about this.

" That's good, you just need to gain more courage and also you need to—"

Eh wait, from what I heard, she seems to be talking about how to confess!

" Eh wait, I think... being by his side is more than enough for me...," I couldn't see Rin at her eyes. I looked down to the floor as I could feel this hot sensation, burning my cheek.

" Listen, Gumi...," Rin forced me to face her side—as she grabbed my head and turned it until I could see her in eyes, "this is your first love and I don't want you to have it wasted for without even trying... And I want to ask you, honestly, do you feel enough if things just stay like this?"

I couldn't answer it. And luckily, Rin didn't force me to answer her.

Since that day, she has never forced me to do confession again as I am confused, too. But I felt relieved that now I could talk about this matter to someone. And time passed so quickly. As if it's natural, I spent a school term by being with Len, Rin, and Kiyoteru—Len's good friend. Things can't go more better than it has been. I felt like living in dreamland.

.

.

But I've managed to realize from that dreamland of mine, even if I don't want to...

" Hey look, aren't you too pretty close?" said Ryuuto as he chuckled, "are you two dating or what?" asked him—one day when I was talking and laughing along with Len, just like usual. As he said that, I stood up quickly.

" Eh? Dating—the-there's no wa—," I tried to deny it, but it appears I couldn't do so—because deep down I wanted to say 'yes'.

" We're just good friends," Len added—he managed to say it cool and calm. As if he has never considered about it. I felt a little disappointment deep inside. Could it be that it's only me... That he didn't even consider me as more than a friend...

Rin is right.

I don't want things go as they are now. I hate myself for letting my love for Len grows so big. As I thought, I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't lie anymore, all my heart and mind—there's Len. I don't want him to consider me as just a friend. I must tell him soon... I want him to consider me being more than just a friend to him. I want him to realize it... But if I tell him... I wonder what's going to happen? Will things go well, just like the manga I've read? I wonder what will he think of me later-I wonder what he's thinking about me... But first, I have to change his thought of me being just good friends. See me, realize me, Len!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Eavesdrop**

****.

.

It has been one week since I, Ichinose Megumi has resolved to confess my feelings to my best friend, Len. And it has been more than one year ever since I realized my love for Len. Yet... I haven't been able to convey this feeling to Len. It's not that I haven't been trying. Believe me, I've been trying so hard to find the chance to be alone together with Len, yet that situation hasn't come yet! There has been many obstacles when I was about to talk. So... there is no progress yet so far. I think I've become a somewhat... stalker?

And since my other best friend, Rin told me to ask him specially to make his time for me—and thanks to her, who has threatened me to confess as soon as possible, I don't have any other choice. I must ask Len to talk alone after the school is over!

.

.

_Ding dong..._

It's lunch time! This is my chance to ask Len to talk with me after the school is over! And so, I will do my best to stalk Len-no, I mean to follow Len and ask him! That's right, it's not like I'm stalking... I'm just following him! He usually goes to the canteen anyway...

And so, I followed Len from the distant. But this is weird. He doesn't seem to go to the canteen. Isn't this... the way to the school's backyard? But why would he come there?

Len stopped at the backyard and he looked left and right. Who is he looking for? Therefore, without any bad intention, I spontaneously hid behind the bushes... when I saw a girl walking towards Len.

" So, what do you need?" asked Len coldly.

This pattern... Could it be... a confession?! I've lost to that girl! Oh wait, come to think about it, Len is quite popular and it's not the first time he's got someone to confess to him. But I have never seen one with my own eyes!

" Uhm, Kagamine-kun!" said the girl awkwardly. She seems to be a senior.

" I- I... about you... I like you! Please go out with me!" –finally she managed to finish her confession. I stared a bit to Len. I wonder how would he reply...

" Sorry, but I don't know you," Len answered—still with his cold act. I am surprised. I don't think Len is such a cold-hearted guy. He sounds a bit harsh here. Len is usually—friendly, cheerful, and ...kind.

" E-eh, that's why! Let's be friends first and we can try to-," the girl still tries. She's quite persistent—or must I say, strong, despite Len's cold act and his rough answer.

" Sorry, but I have no interest in it at all. Good bye," Len threw a letter to the ground. I couldn't believe what I just saw. This got to be a lie. Len should be a warm and kind boy who's thoughtful of the others-but why did he...? Aah, I can hear the girl cries. I feel like to cry, too. I don't get it at all, why did Len's behavior change? Why didn't he reject her softly? Why...?

...

This is not good. I am more afraid now...

I'm afraid if I were to confess, then our friendship would break. I don't want to lose my bond to Len. What should I do?

.

.

.

_Cafetaria. After school._

" I see... So it happened again, huh?" said Rin, after listening to my story.

" ...Again?" I tried to drink my milkshake even though it's hard for me to swallow it.

" Yeah, I've heard the rumour about it, but I didn't believe Len to be that cold, either...but then I saw it too, accidentally, and I thought it was because the girl who confessed to Len was annoying. But this... can't be just...," Rin looked a bit annoyed.

" What should I do? At this rate, if I were to confess-he would reject me and our friendship would... brea—," my tears were about to run down my cheek.

" I won't let it break! And more importantly, you're pretty close to Len! And you're one of his best friend, too! I don't think he would be so cold towards you—even if he wouldn't accept you, but he might be considering it, after all, you're his best friend, too!" Rin was so spirited when she encouraged me—she doesn't even realize that she was standing at the moment, and that her voice is a bit loud. We're the center of the attention now.

" Uhm... Can you lower your voice and sit down before we continue?" I smiled awkwardly while staring to the other customers.

" Sorry," Rin quickly sat down.

" I wonder why is he like that...," I gazed at my cake.

" I guess...," Rin hesitated for a moment.

" Rin-chan! You're his childhood friend, right? Please tell me what you know about Len!" I looked directly to Rin's eyes.

Rin sighed, "Okay then..."

.

.

" So, I'm assuming that Len has some kind of trauma about relationship. You see, his parents have divorced. And it's all because of his mother's affair with another man. Although Len is close to his mother, and he loved his mother more than his father. Yet, his mother betrayed Len's trust and went with another man—without even bringing Len, leaving Len behind with his father whom he is not close with.

And when he was going out with Miku, you see... It seems that the reason behind their broke-up was... Miku who liked another boy, despite she was going out with Len at the moment."

Rin didn't add anything to her story. She just stayed right there, trying to eat all of her cake. I didn't know what to say, so I just kept silent and finish my drink, too.

" You see-," Rin finally broke the silence, "I think you're different from Len's mother and Miku, I think you two would be a compatible couple! So why don't you give it a try? Something will work out for sure!"

I nodded. That's right. I am different than the women who've betrayed Len's feelings. And I think I will regret it more if I don't give it a try rather than trying but resulted in a fail. But even if it would resulted to a failure, I'd try my best and cover up Len's wound... I must be able to heal Len's trauma!

I will not run away now. It will be tomorrow.

I've sent Len a mail to ask him to give me a bit of his time.

This time, for sure!

* * *

><p><em>Gumi's fiery determination... What will happen once she confesses... And how will she convey her genuine love to Len...?<em>

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Thanks for reading my story up to this moment ^^ Thanks for the great support! I will try my best to continue this story until the end! So if you'd like to, please review this chapter as well~ See you in the next chapter!**_ (~Mii~)  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**I... You!"**

**.**

**.  
><strong>. 

"_Len, would you please wait for me tomorrow after school?_

_There's something I'd like to talk to you..._

_Please come to the school's backyard._

_-Gumi-"_

_._

"... I wonder what's it about...," Len opened Gumi's message while laying on the bed. It's been his habit to check his mail as soon as he wakes up, as he rarely checks his cellphone during the night. Len twitched. _Whatever, _he thought, _perhaps it's about the lessons or trival matters, as what Gumi'd discuss with me._

__

_.  
><em>

Not so long after that, Len's all prepared to go to school. _Monotone, daily routines, _he sighed as he walked his way to the school. He stopped a bit to think.

_Hey... why don't I take another route to school? It's so boring to see the same scene, after all. _An idea popped out in his head. So, he decided not to take the usual route-but the longer route, as he had more time this morning.

" Ka-i-to! Sorry for making you wait!"

Len stopped. This voice. A girl's voice. He remembers this voice. He knows the owner of the voice, so well. His pupils widened as he couldn't believe what he saw as soon as he decided to take the other route. In front of him, a twin-tailed girl walked out of a lovely house, greeting the boy in gakuran (Japanese school uniform for boys). The girl smiled gently to the deep-blue haired boy. What a sweet atmosphere it is.

The girl turned around and noticed Len. She smiled awkwardly and waved at him before she walked away with the boy. Soon enough, Len couldn't see both of their silhouette.

"Mi...ku," Len couldn't say anything. He was so shocked. He punched the nearest wall, " Damn it! I couldn't believe myself! Ahaha... stupid me... I should have known it-this is Miku's house- and that's also why I have never dared to take this route all this time!" His face became red-the tears flowed from his eyes—yet the tears wouldn't fall down to his cheek. It's the tears from the annoyance he felt over himself. Then, he turned back and walked the same route to his school.

.

o0o

.  
>.<p>

**Gumi P.O.V**

I can't concentrate at all during these lessons! I couldn't help but to keep looking at Len, who is sitting in front of the row right now! Now that I think about it- I couldn't sit beside him due to the seat rotation, but still, I'm happy that I can stalk-eh, I mean watch over Len without him noticing! Well-sometimes he turned back, and I'd have to quickly gaze around at something else. Yet there are some times when our eyes met! His stare and his sweet yet naughty smile can melt me!

.

.

"...mi..."

"Gumi!"

Rin's voice turned me back from my daydreaming.

"Y-yes...?" I replied quickly.

" Oh my... so you didn't hear what I just said?!" Rin grumbled.

" Sorry, sorry...," I chuckled. That's right, it's the lunch break already. My time is drawing near... Soon enough, I have to confess to Len. I can get goosebumps just by thinking about it. Would it be better if I canceled my confession...?

Catching a glimpse of my hesitation, Rin talked to me in a deep voice, " You're going to do it today, aren't you?"

I panicked, " Eh-euhm... I guess...?"

" You'd better do it now. Don't let your feelings get bottled up inside... I can't stand watching you like this again- worrying about love," she sighed.

_I don't want to worry it, too... I want to know his feelings, too..., _I slurped my milk.

" Okay then... whatever will be, will be."

.

.  
>o0o<p>

.

The bell rang. I couldn't believe that it's going to be this soon. My whole body is trembling, and I can feel the temperature of my body-is getting lower. I sweat a lot, but the sweat feels so cold. I'm afraid of what's going to happen. I risk myself towards rejection... I don't like rejection. But most people wouldn't like rejection-and betrayal. The imagination of Len seeing Miku's betrayal got into my mind for a second. That's right, no one likes rejection and betrayal-and everyone is afraid of rejection, too. Yet if I can get the best scenario ever-then I think it's worth taking a risk.

Rin waved to me as I am about to go out from the class. _Go...od luck..._ I read her lips. I smiled at her, but I'm pretty sure she can notice my hesitation and my fear. I walked to the school's backyard and waited there. Len is still attending a comitee meeting—and from what I heard, it's not going to take that long.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I wrote the kanji of a person on my palm and pretend to eat it—to erase my nerve. I can hear footsteps coming down. I opened my eyes slowly—then I saw him.

" Sorry! Have you waited so long for me?" Len asked. I smiled awkwardly.

" No, not at all... I just arrived here...," I couldn't look straight into his eyes.

" So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

_This is it..._

" I... I...," I stammered.

* * *

><p><em>How would you describe it? Our first meeting-we've been in one class for more than one time, yet it was the first time I ever really talked to him. It was all because I sat next to him. My first impression to him is—of course, typical boys. A bit naughty and half-hearted... I just knew him from what everyone has described.<em>

* * *

><p>I started to remember all my memories with him.<p>

" Since a long time, I..." _Argh, I couldn't say it clearly!_

* * *

><p><em>As time passes by, I found myself falling heels over head for you. I didn't know what made me like you. It all happened just like that. In the middle of our conversations, our time together... you've been shining to me. I have never felt this way before, so I became a bit confused. But then I realized what this feeling is. It's love.<em>

* * *

><p>" Len, I... to you..." <em>Ah, I have to say it! I talked loudly—yet why it won't come out clearly?! Len is going to be confused!<em>

* * *

><p><em>No matter how I tried to say to myself that this feeling won't last and that I have to forget it—this love has grown stronger and I just couldn't resist it. I like all of him. And this feeling drives me crazy. I got worried about how would he feel about me and some trivial things. It's all because of love, isn't it? But no matter how I tried to convey this feeling, I've never had the courage to. Now is the chance—or never.<em>

* * *

><p>" Len, I've been liking you for a long time! Will you go out with me?"<p>

Aah—finally I managed to say it all loud and clear! I closed my eyes, I'm so afraid to look at him.

" I..."

_-And Len's answer is...?!_

_._

_.  
><em>

_To be continued._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><em>**AU :  
><strong>

****Sorry for this late reply . I've been getting busy again... And thanks for all of you who stayed :")

Hope you like this new chapter and I hope I can give you a more interesting chapter next :)


	5. Chapter 5

******Hi! Thanks for reading this story up to this chapter! I am grateful for your supports ^^ And now... the long-awaited answer! Is this going to be a happy end...? Will this be the final? Happy reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Answer**

****

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_I'll never forget our first meeting..._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_At that time, I only know your name and face only. I'd never expect to be seated with you. _

"—_Oh, so I'm with you, eh. Please do teach me when I don't understand something!" you smiled._

_My impression towards you... I thought you were just like the other boys. _

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_I wonder since when... has this love grown?_

_Suddenly I realized that I've fallen for you. I couldn't stand looking at your smiling face. I quickly pulled my hand away when our hands were touching accidentally. _

_You were insensitive and didn't respond to my love signs. That's why I confessed, right?_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

__I trembled. My head is still bowing down. My eyes are shut.

_B-but... even so, still..._

_S-somehow... I don't want to listen to his answer... But I gotta listen..._

_...Hey! Why don't you say something, Len?_

" E-eh,... y-you can give the answer some other day... I just wanted to let you k-know...," I backed down awkwardly.

" ...No," said Len. He looked at me with his cool blue eyes.

" ...Eh?"

_Does that mean—he wants to give me an answer right now? I-I haven't prepared my heart yet... No, he couldn't be telling me his answer now._

" I'm going to give an answer now," he said a sentence that I didn't expect to hear, " I..."

I closed my eyes. _Oh God, please...! _

_Somehow... Somehow!  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

" I'm sorry."

! _What did he say... What does he mean by, "I'm sorry?"... Ah, yeah, that must be it. He doesn't love me back. He rejected me. I... was rejected... directly, after I've gathered enough courage just to admit my love to him... My first love... It turns out to be an unrequited one, eh? Is this the end...?_

" Why...," I murmured.

_Ng? What did I just say...?_

" I thought we're pretty close, Len. Tell me why, am I not good enough? Do you love someone else?"

_This is bad. I can't control my mouth..._

" Gumi...," Len looked at me. His eyes showed that he couldn't believe with what he heard. Neither could I.

" I, I will always be by your side! I will never abandon you, I'll never betray you like what they did...," I continued to murmur. _This is bad. I can't get a hold of myself._

" Where did you hear that?" Len interrupted.

" Eh...," and finally I could control my mouth back.

Len sighed, " Rin, eh? Well, since you've heard it, I'm going to tell it by myself. I just couldn't trust anyone else anymore. I couldn't simply let myself love any girl. I mean, all of them—the girls I love would just abandon me in the end. Even if they said what you just said to me. They said that they would be with me. But in the end? They left me. It's better for me to not believe or love a girl anymore. In fact, there's no assurance that you will not change. People's feelings change over the time, anyway."

" ...Assurance? You mean... proof?"

" Sort of," Len muttered, " I don't even know what I've just said..."

" Len... I've loved you... for one whole year. During that one year, my feelings have never changed. I didn't waver for another boy either...," I feel so sad. It's not because I'm rejected by Len. I'm sad because of the fact that Len couldn't trust me. And I thought that we were close, too...

" Hmph, that couldn't be an assurance. You will just leave me in the future," Len replied back.

I lifted my head—facing Len's face. Then I smiled gently, " Nothing is going to change. I love you just the way you are. And I will always be by your side, even just as your best friend. I will prove it. I will make you change your mind. I will hear your wounds, Len. I won't ever hurt your feelings. I will stay. Can't I be by your side as a friend?"

Though it's just one glimpse, but I saw Len blushed. But it could be my imagination, right?

" Do as your wish," Len turned around, leaving me behind.

.

.

.

I smiled as I watched him leaving me. But I couldn't stay strong anymore than this. I wiped away my tears.

_Yeah, I will heal Len, and I will be by his side no matter what happens... Even if... I'm just his friend... Someday I want him to change his view of me. I will make him fall for me, too! _

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

And now, the war begins...!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know this one is a short chapter, but I think it's enough as it's all about the answer and Gumi's resolution. Next chapter, Gumi's effort as a friend will begin. Will Len finally realize Gumi's earnest love? Will Gumi be able to withstand everything and stay... or leave him? <strong>

_**To be continued...**_

_****_**I will be happy if you're still willing to follow the story to the end. ^^  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Sorry for my long update! I wonder if some of you still want to read it- *pessimistic mode on*

And here, I present you the 6th chapter of I Heart You... featuring the Valentine Day-even though it's not a Valentine Day *chuckles*

I hope you enjoy it. ~Chouchou~

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**It's Valentine Day!**

.

.

.

Some time has passed ever since Gumi's confession and Len's answer. As promised, Gumi still stays close to Len, as his best friend. And it's now the Valentine Day...

.

.

**Gumi P.O.V**

Today, the sky is as clear as always. But I think it's somehow brighter than it should be. I wonder if it's because today is a Valentine Day, where most people are supposed to be happy—and the universal time for love confession? Although the sky is clear, I still feel a bit cold. I wonder if it's because the winter hasn't ended completely yet...

I can see the school now. I hugged my paper bag softly. It's a chocolate I made for my friends... and special chocolate for Rin...and of course, for Len, if I ever had the courage to hand it to him. Wouldn't it be too obvious, wouldn't he know right away that my feeling towards him is still the same? What if he rejects me again? ...Well, I have made it. And my title now is his best friend, isn't it?

.

.

.

I put my shoes in my locker—as I saw Len. Oops, what a coincidence! He's so close to me!

!?

I was so surprised. It seems I have stared at him for too long—that he noticed me and then—our eyes met! Awawa... I think I'm melting right now!

"Morning, a bit cold although it's clear, eh?" greeted Len. I quietly nodded. I couldn't bear looking at him—I'm sure my face is so red right now.

But still, I braced myself to stare at him a little. I want to see his smile, I want to see his expression, more. It's never enough. I can even see his face for a million years—if I didn't melt before it!

The moment he opened his locker, I can see some chocolates right away. He seemed to be surprised too. I sighed. Wait—_did I just...sigh? _

...I guess it can't be helped. I am so jealous. I know it, Len is popular. He is good at sports, and well—he's one of the boys that are good-looking here. Moreover, his sense of humour is good, he's friendly. I think he's like a magnet that attracts everyone to be his friend. I guess I've also been attracted—_or trapped by his magnet zone, to be more exact. And I can't see a way out._

"Huh? Whoa, Len! Look there, that's quite a lot, you know! You sure have fans, even if not as many as the most popular guy in our school—the student council president!" exclaimed Rin.

"Eh? Why'd you compare me with the prez? It's not like I want to be like him. Not that I want to have fans, too...," grumbled Len.

"But you'd not let those chocolates go into a waste, would you?" asked Rin again.

Well, honestly I don't like it—that he'd eat other girls' chocolates...

Rin turned around me a bit and winked. _Seems like a signal, telling me to also give my chocolate to him. _But seriously—_RIGHT NOW?! Wait for a minute... I haven't prepared my heart yet!_

"Uhm well, maybe I'm gonna give it to my little cousins or neighbors. They'd love it better than I would," Len giggled.

Uh-oh, I'm afraid if I gave him my chocolate, he'd also give it away to someone else... This is not good, isn't it? I can't control these feelings anymore...

.

.

.

.

And thus, for the rest of the day, I couldn't focus on the lessons, or what my friends told me. All I have in my mind is about how to give my chocolate to him, and about bad possibilities for what would happen if I were to really hand it over to him. But if I didn't, then I'd feel ashamed of myself. But again, all those bad possibilities you could ever imagined—all of them have been running inside my mind as well. Some of you might think that I'm so foolish—or silly. But this is a virus named love, you know... Where you don't really know what's going on, when you can't even fully control your mind. You'd know it if you've ever been in real love.

Also, I lost my signal of time. I really couldn't believe it when I heard that the last bell has been rung already. And that means, time to go home. I still have one chocolate in my possession. Obviously, it's my chocolate that were meant for Len.

" Stupid Gumi! What're you waiting for? Come on, now is your only chance... or not at all!" Rin realized that I still have that chocolate in my possession—and she encouraged me to give it to him.

" Er... but I'm not sure yet... What do you think could happen if...," I murmured.

" Listen, Gumi," Rin interrupted, "You're so negative thinking. Don't be so pessimistic! You never know til you've tried! They even say that they regret what they didn't do instead of what they have done! Which one are you going to choose? Being regretful for not being able to do it—or be satisfied that you did it, no matter what the result might be?"

"I guess you're right...," I smiled, "thank you, Rin, for always encouraging me."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_...is what I say, but really! Do you think I have an idea how to give it to him?!_

I can see that Len is preparing to go out from the class as Rin kept pushing me to him.

" Se-seriously, Rin! What do you think you're doing?!" I asked as I realized that she has lots of power to be able to push me—much closer to him!

" You said that you'd do it!" Rin answered.

" Well yeah, but, uh...," I sweated.

...

..

.

And there goes, the finishing blow. Rin's last super strong push.

And I hit him...

" Len! Sorry! I was just playing around with Rin and-," I quickly apologized. _Geez, Rin!_

" Ahaha, you two are as close as always," answered Len. He smiled. _...Well, if I can see this smile, I guess you can do it as many times as you want, Rin..._

I was about to turn over to Rin when Rin spread a terrifying aura that threatens me to do something—that I've been wishing I could.

" Huh? What is with this bag?"

I heard Len's voice—and then I realized. I must have put the bag there when Rin pushed me to avoid it from being broken! And it's right in front of Len! Oh my, what do I do now?

" For... Len?" he grabbed it—my chocolate.

" Uhm, thats'... uh, I intended to give it to you, but since you seem not to like chocolates...," I couldn't put my head up—I'm too shy! Where can I hide my face?! Someone tell me!

" Huh? How did you reach that conclusion?" asked Len.

" Well, since earlier in the morning you said that you'd give the chocolates to your neighbors or little cousins..."

" Ah, that? Well, what would happen to me and my teeth—also my throat if I were to eat many chocolates?" he giggled.

...He has a point... Silly me.

" So, since this is for me, I'm going to take it—and devour it!" he took my chocolate and put it in his bag.

.

.

Wha-what?! Is this true?! Am I not dreaming?!

"Congrats, Gumi!" said Rin after Len has left the room.

...I'm glad I managed to hand it over to Len—even if it was by an accident. I guess I can keep on my love, as this plain, simple action from him can give me dozens of happiness—enough for many years!

.

* * *

><p><em>Len accepted Gumi's chocolate. Does this mean... a green light for Gumi?<em>

_ **To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A Persistent Girl**

.

.

It's Valentine's night now. Gumi's act was suspicious enough to make her family members know that something good happened that day. Gumi ate her dinner happily—too happy that she even took a second bowl of food, which made her mother surprised. Usually after dinner, she'd goof around, watching TV. But this time, she went to the bathroom—full of spirit and took her bath even before her mother told her to.

.

.

" I wonder if something really good happened today at school...," asked her father out of curiosity, "maybe she got a very good score or got a compliment from her teacher?"

Her mother laughed at his words. " Oh well, you know... She's at that age... Maybe... she got herself a boyfriend?" she answered while washing the dishes.

" WHAT?!" Gumi's father looked surprised, he accidentally crushed the newspaper he's holding.

" No, no, no!" He shook his head in disagreement, " No boys. EVER!"

" Ahaha, she'd make a fine, lovely bride, don't you think?" her mother chuckled.

" What?! A bride? Sure, she'd be a beautiful bride, but... NOOO!" Her overprotective father couldn't even imagine if some "unknown rascal" will take his daughter away one day, in near future.

" Well... Let's save that conversation for later on," her mother answered calmly, " but I'm so glad... for her. So glad that she's cheerful and that she has grown up to be a strong girl."

"..." her father went silent for a while.

" Yeah, I'm grateful for it, too...," he regained his cool back, " May she always be blessed with a strong body and that cheerfulness..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-Gumi's room-<em>

**Gumi's P.o.V**

**.**

**.**

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

I'm so happy Len accepted my chocolate!

I think my heart will explode soon!

I jumped in happiness to my bed, hugging my pillow and giggling in happiness. Ah, today was like a dream for me! A very happy one!

.

.

"_Uhm well, maybe I'm gonna give it to my little cousins or neighbors. They'd love it better than I would," Len giggled._

_._

_._

Huh?

What was that?

Why did I suddenly remember Len's words?

...Now that I think about it...

I wonder, if he'd really eat my chocolates by himself... or that he accepted my chocolate simply because he pitied me and he'd give it to another person?

...No.

I'm scared it's the latter reason... I don't want that. It scares me so much... if he only thinks of myself as a pitiful girl... That he only acts kind because of pity...

.

.

"_..."_

"_...she's pitiful."_

"_...so...her...end"_

_._

_._

**!**

"Why am I remembering those? The past is in the past...," I hugged my pillow tightly.

My chest suddenly felt hurt. It has been hurting like this for several times before, too... I wonder why... Is it because of my anxiety? Ah, that must be it...

"Ah, whatever... I'll just sleep today... And tell Rin about everything again as usual, she'd listen to me... but now... she must be sleeping," I murmured as I closed my eyes slowly and my consciousness began to fade away...

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-Meanwhile, at the same time... In Len's room-<em>

**Len's P.o.V**

**.**

**.**

I was tidying up the books I'd need for tomorrow when I noticed the lovely bag of chocolates I put in my bag today.

Ah, right, Gumi gave the chocolates to me. It looks like a homemade. I opened the bag and found some little chocolates inside it. I took one and ate it.

"... Yummy," I slowly crunch the chocolate in my mouth as I am tasting it.

But that girl... sure is so persistent. I have already told her everything, and despite all that, she still wants to stay besides me? I wonder... if it's her, will it be okay? ...If it's Gumi, she'd definitely keep her words, right?

.

.

" _Sorry, Len... –ye..."_

_._

_._

!

...No, I mustn't let the past haunt me forever. I must move on from all of them. I know... I know that not all people are like that. And Gumi might prove to be one of the people that I'm looking for. I might be able to trust her... I should try to open up to her more, right?

I was too busy eating that I didn't realize the chocolates were decreasing—and finally all of them were devoured.

" Well that was tasty. I definitely should let Gumi know about it," I giggled, "I wonder if she'd smile happily if I compliment her?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-The next day-<em>

**Gumi's P.o.V**

**.**

I don't have any spirit to walk to school today. I'm afraid if today I'll find out that Len gave my chocolates to the other person... I sighed as I walked slowly. School is right in front of me.

" Oy, what's with that long sigh?" Rin's voice startled me.

" O-oh Rin!" I began walking together with Rin to our class as I talked out to her about my anxiety.

" Hmm, let's find out today?" asked Rin.

" E-eh?! There's no way I can ask that kind of question to him!" I answered Rin as I put my bag on my desk.

" Yo, Gumi!"

_W-Whoa!_

I didn't expect to hear a greeting-not right now, from Len!

" A-a... morning, Len," I smiled awkwardly. _What should I do?! I haven't prepared myself to look straight at him in the face-_

" Your chocolates were delicious! Thanks a bunch!" Len smiled.

" Wha...?!" I couldn't believe what I heard just now. He-he actually ate my chocolates?! For heaven's sake! I'm so... HAPPY!

Rin laughed as she hugged my back from behind, " So... who worried about such nonsense and had that gloomy face just now?"

I smiled as I pinched Rin's cheek.

The whole world suddenly looks brighter for me.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>-Later that afternoon-<em>

_._

_._

I wonder why... but I felt so uneasy today. My chest began to hurt again...

" Gu~mi! Come on, let's go to the club!" Rin asked me.

" Uhm... I'm feeling unwell... Somehow, my chest hurts...," I replied.

" Hmm... Because you were eating too much? Or... because you caught a cold, maybe?" Rin asked, " you okay?"

" Eh... I guess I'll go home faster now... Please tell the club president...," I answered as I walked slowly towards the door.

" Are you gonna be okay by yourself?" asked Rin, I could sense that she's worried about me.

" Nah, don't sweat it, it's just nothing," I smiled, "I'll be fine. Hurry to the club, you'll be late."

.

.

.

.

I began walking towards the school exit when I heard a voice.

" Oh, are you gonna skip club activity?" asked Len.

" Eh...," I quickly turned around, " Uhm, well, I'm feeling quite unwell, so, I'm skipping it now." I smiled.

" Heee... is that so," Len gazed through my face.

" Hmm, well... Get well soon, 'kay?" He smiled as he pat my head and walked the other way.

.

.

.

U-uwaaa!

I'm so happy there's nothing that can block my happiness!

After that, I smiled like an idiot all the way home.

* * *

><p><em>~to be continued...<em>


End file.
